


Interrupted

by Vegorott



Series: Trickshot One-Shots [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Literally just smut with no plot and some funny stuff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 16:05:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13955130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegorott/pseuds/Vegorott
Summary: Chase and Marvin are trying to have some 'privacy' and Anti walks in the first time and then breaks in the second time and Chase and Marvin decide to give Anti a taste of his own medicine.





	Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> This literally came to my head for absolutely no reason, I hope y'all enjoy!

“Ch-Chase...ah…” Marvin panted out as Chase trailed, slow, open-mouthed kisses down his chest and stomach, stopping short of where Marvin really wanted that mouth to be. 

“Tell me what you want, kitten.” Chase looked up at Marvin with a large smirk. 

“Don’t call me that.” Marvin said, covering his face with his hands.

“I know you love it, kitten.” Chase pressed a kiss to Marvin’s inner thigh, smiling when Marvin let out a soft whine and balled his hands up so now only his eyes were covered. His mask was sitting on the bedside table since they had just woken up and Chase was a little more awake this morning than usual. They were both bare and Chase still had their blanket resting on his back. “Tell me what you want.” Chase repeated, running his tongue along Marvin’s thigh, getting closer and closer to Marvin’s dick. 

“Chase. Chase, please.” Marvin whimpered out, the nip on the underside of his thigh making him squeak a little. 

“Come on, kitten. You have you use your words.” Chase hummed, showing that he was clearly having too much fun. He made a point to lick the tip of Marvin’s dick, making a frustrated grunt to come out of Marvin’s throat. 

“Please put your mouth on me! Fucking suck me off, please!” Marvin glanced down and had a love-hate relationship with the grin on Chase’s face. He watched as Chase took the blanket and covered himself with it, Marvin was about to question what Chase was doing, but a deep moan forcing its way out of his mouth answered all of his questions. Marvin put his hands in his hair and took in deep breaths, letting the pleasure go through him as he felt Chase’s warm mouth work along his dick. “Chase...I-”

“Hey, Marv?” 

“Anti!” Marvin yelled and sat up, grabbing the blanket and moving it up to cover his chest. “It’s fucking called knocking!” 

“But I have a question…” Anti’s voice trailed when he saw feet sticking out from the other end of the blanket, facing down. “How are you doing, Chase?” Chase just stuck his arm out from under the blanket and gave Anti a thumbs-up. Anti started laughing loudly at the gesture and walked out of the room. 

“I hate everything.” Marvin groaned, plopping back down on the bed. Chase tossed the blanket off of himself and gave Marvin a small smile. 

“Kitten.” Chase sang. 

“Don’t you kitten me, I’m upset.” Marvin huffed, rolling his head and huffing more when Chase moved up and nuzzled his nose into his neck. 

“Kitten.” Chase held out the word and gave Marvin’s neck some quick pecks. Marvin sighed and placed a hand on Chase’s chest, pushing him up a little. 

“Get back to work, sir.” Marvin winked, earning a chuckle from Chase. 

“Of course, whatever my little kitten wants.” Chase gave Marvin a kiss before going back down. 

_ x~x~x _

“Does my kitten like that?” Chase asked in a growl into Marvin’s ear. His hips rolled, pressing Marvin’s back against the bed even more. Marvin just moaned, gasping when Chase grabbed his wrists and pinned them above his head. “Answer me.” 

“Y-Yes.” Marvin whimpered out, heat building up in his stomach because of Chase’s tone.  

“Yes, what?” Chase whispered, his breath going into Marvin’s ear, causing him to shiver a little.

“Yes, sir.” Marvin arched his back a little when Chase started to move faster, pounding harder into him. Marvin’s mask was close to slipping off because of the sweat and he was tempted to remove it along with Chase’s hat, but he couldn’t move his hands at the moment or even think straight. Marvin had been silly earlier and slapped Chase’s rear when he passed him in the living room, leading them to where they were now and Marvin was not complaining. “Chase.” Marvin groaned out, straining against Chase’s grip but he wasn’t able to move them, Chase was keeping them there because he knew that it drove Marvin crazy. “Chase...Chase…” Marvin gasped, his words getting stopped by Chase kissing him. Marvin whined a little as more and more heat build up inside of him. 

“Hey, bitches!” Anti yelled as he kicked open the door and blasted an air horn. 

“What the actual fuck!?” Marvin yelled while he and Chase moved away from each other, using their hands to cover themselves. 

“You whore!” Chase shouted as Anti leaned against the doorframe, holding his stomach from laughing so hard. 

“You should have seen your faces!” Anti screeched, almost falling over when he tried to take a step forward. Anti kept laughing as he left, closing the door behind him. 

“I’m going to fight him.” Marvin said. “But first-” Marvin grabbed Chase by the shoulders and brought him down with him as he laid on his back. “We need to finish my punishment.” 

“Not much of a punishment if you’re enjoying it.” Chase chuckled.

“Oh, I hate it. I hate it so much.” Marvin leaned up and kissed Chase, giggling a little when Chase grabbed his wrists and put them back above his head. 

_ x~x~x _

“You enjoy getting on my nerves too much.” Dark said, holding a naked Anti up and against the wall. 

“You know you love me.” Anti smirked, licking the inner corner of his mouth and flashing his sharp teeth. 

“I question that sometimes.” Dark nipped at Anti’s neck as he slipped a lube coated finger into him. 

“That’s not what you said last night.” Anti chuckled. He then let out a little hiss when Dark roughly shoved a second finger in. 

“Maybe you should be more focused on the present.” Dark growled while curling his fingers, making Anti squeeze his legs tighter around his waist. 

“Oh, Darky-baby.” Anti groaned out, leaning forward to press his forehead against Dark’s. “Do that again.”

“What’s the magic word?” Dark teased, making his hand stop and Anti whine. 

“Please. Please Darky-baby, please.” Anti dug his fingers into Dark’s shoulders when he gave him what he wanted. “You’re wearing too many clothes.” 

“I’ll take something off once you cum.” Dark took his other hand off of Anti’s thigh and started to jerk Anti off. 

“N-Not fair.” Anti gasped.

“Are you really complaining?” Dark chuckled. Anti moaned and bit into Dark’s shoulder, sinking his teeth in more when Dark responded to that by moving both hands faster. Anti opened his mouth and began panting, feeling everything building up. 

“Darky, I-” Anti was cut off by screaming. 

“What was-” Dark stopped himself when Chase and Marvin ran into the room, yelling at the top of their lungs as they pressed down on cans of silly string, covering Dark and Anti in bright green and pink foam. Chase and Marvin continued yelling as they bolted out of the room, dropping the cans as they went. “What?” 

“You mother fuckers!” Anti wiggled his way out of Dark’s hold and picked up a can of the silly string as he ran out as well. 

“What!?” Dark yelled in the now empty room. 


End file.
